Protect to Sex
by Khana-chan
Summary: dari China yang seharusnya dilindungi oleh Russia, malah melakukan sex...ingin tahu kelanjutannya? silakan melihat dengan mata melotot


**Kurasa ini ff RoChu rated M pertama...well..Author lagi nggak mau banyak ngomong...lagi sariawan soalnya... *ketauanbo'ongnya***

**Warnings: HARD YAOI, Abal, gak jelas, etc.**

**Disclaimer: Hide-sensei**

**Pairings: Russia x China**

Protect to Sex

Bibir Yao terus gemetar ketika is mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin. Kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin sangatlah pedih. Badannya menggigil akibat terkena hujan terus-menerus. Kakinya mati rasa gara-gara kesemutan. Rambutnya bergelombang berantakan. Matanya sayu, tidak bersinar lagi. Tetapi, ada seseorang yang mau menolong gelandangan seperti dia. Ia amat bersyukur. Dan, sepertinya Yao juga menyukai majikannya itu. Walaupun mereka sama-sama laki-laki.

"A-Anu...master Ivan...", tegur Yao dengan sedikit menunduk. Tentu mukanya juga sedikit memerah.

"Aaaah...formal sekali...panggil saja aku Ivan", Baas Ivan sambil tersenyum.

"Ti-Tidak bisa! Kau kan sudah menyelamatku-Ah!", kata-kata Yao terputus ketika Ivan memeluknya.

"Jangan...aku tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti tuan besar...dan kau juga sama sekali tak berhak untuk memmanggilku master...karena...aku menyukaimu...Yao..", Ivan mengencangkan pelukannya.

"A-aa...aku...mas-", kata-kata Yao terputus lagi ketika Ivan menciumnya.

Tak ada perlawanan dari Yao. Justru dia malah membalas ciuman Ivan. Hal itu membuat Ivan kaget setengah mati. Ivan tersenyum dalam ciumannya lalu menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yao. Yao pun mengerang. Terjadi di dalam mulut Yao.

"Nnh!", erangan Yao terdengar. Tapi, Ivan malah makin memperdalam ciumannya. Ciuman itu berlangsung sekitar 30 detik.

"Nh...ah...I-", sekali lagi kata-kata Yao terputus.

"Jangan...", Ivan kembali memeluk Yao.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Ivan...", Yao membalas pelukan Ivan.

Mereka berdua terus berpelukan sampa akhirnya air mata Yao meleleh dengan sendirinya. Ivan menjilat air matanya.

"Jangan menangis bidadari kecilku...kau sudah terlindungi..", Ivan tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Yao.

Ivan lalu membawa Yao ke dalam kemarnya. Lalu menidurkannya di tengah ranjang. Yao hanya pasrah. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan Ivan lakukan. Ia pun menurut. Ivan membuka satu-persatu kancing baju Yao. Lalu melepaskannya. Setelah kemeja Yao, ia beralih pada celana Yao. Ia bisa merasakan miliknya mengeras ketika ia melihat badan Yao yang tidak memiliki cacat sama sekali. Kemudian, ia membuka pengait celana Yao. Setelah itu, ia menurunkan retsleting celana Yao dan menurunka celananya. Yao mendesah keyika Ivan mnyentuh dan mengusap miliknya dengan lembut.

"Ah...I-Ivan...", Yao mengerang.

"Sst...diam...kau tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui ini kan?", Ivan menyentuh bibir Yao. Yao mengangguk.

Lalu, Ivan meneruskab kegiatannya. Ia menciumi leher Yao. Lalu tengkuknya. Yao pun mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Erangan Yao malah membuat pikiran kotor Ivan semakin menjadi-jadi. Mulut Ivan turun ke bagian dada. Ia menghisapi tonjolan keras yang berada di dada Yao. Tangan yang satu lagi mulai mencubit-cubit puting yang lainnya. Yao pun mengerang lebih keras.

"Ah! Ivan! Jangan...di situ!", Yao mendorong-dorong tangan Ivan yang menekan-nekan unjung penisnya.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?", Ivan bertanya menyeringai.

"Ngh...ja-jangan...terlalu kasar...", pinta Yao dengan sedikit memelas.

"Iya, aku tahu...kau tenang saja...", Ivan mengecup kening Yao.

Mereka berdua terus berada di "surga" mereka sendiri. Aura "seme" Ivan pun naik ketika ia merasakan ada sesutau yang ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Tapi, sebelum hal itu terjadi, Ivan memulai aksi yang sebenarnya. Ia memasukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke dalam mulut Yao. Yao menjilatinya sampai tertutup saliva dengan sempurna. Setelah merasa jarinya basah dengan sempurna, Ivan menarik jarinya dan mengarahkannya ke dalam lubang ketat milik Yao.

"Sudah siap?", tanya Ivan. Yao mengangguk.

Ivan melebarkan sedikit kaki Yao. Setelah cukup lebar, Ia mempersiapkan jarinya.

"Ja-jangan kasar-kasar...", pinta Yao. Ivan hanya tersenyum.

Dengan gesit, Ivan memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang ketat Yao.

"Hyaaaaa!", Yao berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Ivan mulai menggerakkan jarinya di dalam tubuh Yao. Ia terus-menerus menggerakkannya. Mencari titik kenikmatannya Yao.

"Ngh...ah...Ah!", ketemu. Titik itu ketemu.

Tapi, cairan Yao tak kunjung keluar. Setelah itu, Ia memasukkan jari tengahnya. Kini, sudah 2 jari di dalam tubuh Yao. Yao menahan napasnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Haah...sepertinya kau sudah cukup longgar...", Ivan mengeluarkan kedua jarinya. Napas Yao tersengal.

"Aaah...itu menyakitkan", keluh Yao sambil mengulet. Ivan tersenyum childish.

"Eh?", tanpa berpikir panjang, Ivan segera mengambil kedua kaki Yao. Ia berdiri dan menarik kaki Yao keatas. Lalu menekuknya ke belakang sampai ujung jempolnya menyentuh kasur.

"Ah! Sakit!", Yao meremas sprei kasur.

Ivan memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang ketat Yao. Tentunya dengan perlahan. Tetapi, hal itu malah membuat Yao merasa disakiti.

"Ivan...ah...tidak...aku..", Yao terus mendesah.

Setelah penis Ivan measuk dengan sempurna ke dalam lubang Yao, Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur.

"Kyaaa!", jerit Yao kesakitan.

Ivan tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ah! AH!", tiba-tiba, ujung penis Ivan menyentuh titik kenikmatan Yao. Di saat yang bersamaan, Yao menyemburkan cairan miliknya.

"Aah...kau mendahuluiku...", Ivan mengeluh sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"I-Ivan! Kalau le-lebih dari i-ini! A-aku akan- AHH!", Yao kembali cum.

"Sedikit lagi...ngh...", Ivan sebentar lagi akan cum.

"IVAN!", Yao cum lagi.

"YAO!", Ivan cum.

Mereka berdua cum bersama-sama.

"Hmm...bagaimana? enak kan?", tanya Ivan sambil memasukkan sperma ke dalam mulut Yao.

"Ya...manis...", jawab Yao sambil menelan sperma-sperma itu.

*FIN*

**Uwaah...Author kayaknya gagal ya? **

**Yaah...Author emang begitu...**

**Lagi nggak punya inspirasi...**

**Anyway...RnR okay? :) **


End file.
